


Irentsi (Devoured)

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Swallowing, Comeslut Dean Winchester, Creampie, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Filthy, Gangbang, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Needy Bottom Dean Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toy Dean Winchester, dean winchester is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Dean takes twelve for the team, and heads back home to Cas to make it a baker’s dozen.Basically just an excuse to write Dean getting railed by the entire Helltown Hunters football team.*Part of the Helltown 'verse, but not canon to it — can be read as a stand alone*
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cole Trenton/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Everyone, Dean Winchester/Jaskier Morningstar, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 206





	Irentsi (Devoured)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine as always for beta skills, and to Celipuff and Ketch22 for alphaing. To all three for indulging this particular fantasy when I was halfway through writing Playing It Safe way back in the day. 
> 
> Today marks 6 months since I posted that first chapter of Safe, so... I figured now was as good of a time as any to share this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_“There is no part of me that has not been kissed and enjoyed. I opened myself in welcome, encouraging my suitors to bury themselves deep and hard, to obliterate all reserve and find the heart of me.”_

_-_ Mademoiselle Noire

Dean stood in the middle of the locker room, butt ass naked and trying to cover his junk. “C’mon, Morningstar. You can’t be serious.” 

His quarterback smirked as their teammates filed into the room. “Novak went easy on you with the hazing, Winchester. Consider this a rite of passage.” 

He swallowed thickly. On one hand, this was about to be every fucking wet dream he’d ever had — but on the other, it was gonna be real hard to maintain his hetero mask when he was getting a train run on him by the entire Helltown football team. His cock thickened behind his hands at the thought, and Jask stepped closer to him. 

“Relax, Dean. We all want this as bad as you do, I promise.” 

Jask’s hands gently gripped his own and moved them away, revealing the erection he’d been trying to hide. 

“Good boy.” 

His quarterback’s voice was quiet, but god, it went straight to his dick. Dean shuddered in Jask’s arms as the man leaned in to kiss him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the laughter from his teammates — but none came. Jask’s tongue swept into his mouth and Dean opened a little more willingly than he thought he would. 

Seconds later, there were hands all over his exposed skin. Big, meaty hands that were used to palming footballs were now sliding over his thighs, down his torso and cupping his ass until he was unintentionally arching forward against Jask. He opened his eyes and pulled back from the kiss, pleading with Jask to change his mind about this. Even if he _and_ his dick had never been so on board with anything in his entire life, he just had a feeling this was a bad fucking idea. 

His eyes widened as a hand wrapped around his cock from behind him and stroked once. Granikowski’s voice was right in his ear, but Jask didn’t look away from him and Dean grounded himself in his gaze. “So big, Winchester. Should’ve known you’d have a cock as pretty as your face.” 

The Hunters stripped down around him until all he could see were muscular bodies and hard cocks. Someone’s lips were on his neck and _fuck,_ he was thrusting into Granikowski’s hand. Jask leaned down and kissed him again as more hands reached out to touch him. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look. If he did, he’d run outta that room so fast it wouldn’t even be funny, but he _wanted_ this. He wanted it so bad his mouth would be watering if Jask wasn’t licking every fucking drop of moisture from it. 

Dean’s head tilted to the side to follow Jask as he moved out of the way, and he moaned deeply when his cock found a hot, wet home. He wanted to see who it was, wanted to give them the attention they deserved for sucking him off so well… but Jask and Granikowski held him in place and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do much of anything here. They were going to _use_ him until every single one of them got off, and at that moment he felt so good he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

All of a sudden, the spit coating his cock became a lot colder as it hit the locker room air instead of someone’s tongue. Jask released him then and he blinked his eyes open to see a dozen dudes jacking off as they watched him. 

“On your knees, freshman.” 

It was the beefy center, Benny Lafitte. His cock was absolutely proportional to the rest of his giant body and a shiver ran up Dean’s spine as he dropped to his knees. Benny didn’t need to ask, Dean eagerly opened for him and Benny thrust in, stretching his lips and forcing Dean to quickly tuck his teeth. 

Someone lined up behind him and he heard the cap of a lube bottle snap open seconds before a finger was splitting open his cheeks and searching for entrance. He rocked forward, stunned for a moment by the coldness of the lube but he was trapped on all sides. Someone reached down and grabbed both of his hands, and the next thing he knew he was struggling to keep all of Benny in his mouth as two thick cocks filled his fists and that exploring finger found its way inside of him. 

_That fucking escalated quickly._ He’d never done anything like this before, and it took him a minute to work out a decent rhythm. Dean’s hands stroked his teammates as he started to bob his head, and once that finger was completely inside of him and he’d gotten over the initial shock, he started to rock back on it. 

“What a pretty little slut he is,” Castle said. “We should have done this on day one.” 

Dean’s face flushed but he didn’t stop. He loved the praise, even if it was superficial. He wanted to be pretty, wanted to be _good._ No matter how tired he got, he was going to take care of his team. 

“He’d look even prettier covered in come, don’t you think?” 

“I wonder how many loads he could take before that perfect little ass couldn’t hold it all in anymore?” 

His cock twitched hard against the air as his mouth began to ache, but he was momentarily spared when someone gripped his hair and yanked him off of Benny’s dick and onto their own. 

Dean had no idea who the hell he was blowing, but that somehow made it even hotter. _Long and narrow… Morningstar maybe?_ He opened his eyes and looked up as his free hand found Benny again, and sure enough, he found Jaskier. Knowing he was pleasing his quarterback gave him a rush that started in the back of his neck and leaked right out of his cock. 

Another finger nudged its way into his ass and he choked slightly as Jask’s cock slid past the resistance of his throat. His QB began fucking his face, his hand still gripping Dean’s hair and guiding him to take him deeper, faster. He almost forgot to keep jerking his other teammates, but they were thrusting into his hands anyway so he didn’t have to do much but keep a loose-ish fist around them. 

Three fingers. A different dick in his mouth. More hands on his body, but none anywhere near his own neglected cock. He was moaning like a whore and he knew it, but watching his _straight_ teammates jack off while watching him getting gangbanged was too damn good. He never thought he’d get this, get to be with any of them, and when his eyes landed on Novak… _Fuck._

He’d wanted Jimmy almost as bad as he’d wanted Cas that first day. And now he _had_ Cas, and Cas had been okay with this. With all of it, even Jimmy. Dean pulled off of Danvers and opened his abused mouth in invitation, and Jimmy slid in with almost no hesitation. 

The fingers disappeared from his ass and someone gripped his hips to lift him up, and he was forced to move his hands to Jimmy’s hips to keep himself balanced in his squat as someone slid underneath him. Slowly, he was pulled back down until he was being split open with a lube-slicked cock. 

“C’mon, Lightning. We know you’re more graceful when you’re ball-handling, so… _ball handle.”_ Jimmy grinned down at him and Dean pulled his mouth off in favor of sucking on his balls. They’d just gotten off practice and Jimmy was sweating, but it was a lot less unpleasant than he’d imagined. He licked and sucked until Jimmy pulled his hair and shoved himself back into his mouth just as the person below him started fucking up into him. 

He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move, and certainly couldn’t jack anyone off. It was all he could do to hold tight to Thunder and try to ignore the desperation of his own dick, now bouncing in full view. 

Dean was slowly pushed back until he would have been laying flat on top of the dude under him if it weren’t for Jimmy guiding his neck up. The angle changed and suddenly, mystery dude was hitting that magic button that would have Dean a shaking, begging mess in seconds. 

“What do you think, can our little cockslut handle one more?” 

“I don’t care if he can handle it or not.” 

Two fingers joined the cock already filling him up and he made a weird gurgling noise around Jimmy’s cock. There was no _way_ these assholes were gonna DP him, right? 

Wrong. A half a dozen hands held him steady as someone bit his nipple and a second cock slid inside of him. He was overwhelmed, so _completely_ overwhelmed, but when they started to thrust opposite each other it got even worse. 

No, better. It got _way_ fucking better. Danvers, Trenton, and a couple of the linemen were fisting their cocks right by his face, and Trenton let go first. Dean closed his eyes as the hot come hit his cheek, and almost immediately, Novak came down his throat. It was a temporary distraction from the burning in his ass, but then Novak moved out of the way and John Ross was right there taking his spot. 

Dean was grateful. Ross was every bit as huge as the stereotype suggested, and while under normal circumstances he’d _love_ to have that cock in his ass, he was sure if he got DP’d with Ross and whoever else was inside of him at that moment, he’d do permanent damage. 

  
Ross was rougher than Jimmy had been, but Dean guessed that was because they’d officially moved past foreplay. Not to mention, Dean knew how fucking good he looked with come all over his face. 

One of the linemen came next, the sticky spend coating his neck and upper chest. Teeth found his nipple again and his ass clenched, causing one of the guys inside of him to blow his load. 

It felt fucking _awesome._ The added hot slickness helped with the friction and he could feel the guy’s softening cock sliding out of him, and then he was getting fucked in earnest. He still had no idea who was underneath him, but whoever it was was now slamming into him like he was about to blow his _own_ load, and then he did, and Dean’s throat temporarily fought Ross’ intrusion as he felt himself completely filled up with come. 

He was empty, and his cock hurt like hell from how hard it was. He wanted to beg, to be allowed some friction or _something_ for himself, but he couldn’t say a word. Dean’s neck was starting to hurt from the force of being face-fucked at an odd angle, but he didn’t have to wait long. Ross pulled out and stripped his cock with his free hand, allowing Dean a moment to desperately suck in air as Ross’ spend added itself to Trenton’s on his face. 

6 down, 6 to go.

Dean was hauled to his feet, and he squeezed his thighs together when he felt the two massive loads in his ass start to leak out. He knew there would be plenty more to come, but he loved the feeling and if he was gonna get two cocks shoved inside of him again, he needed all the lube he could get. 

“Come here, I want that pretty cock in my mouth.” He looked over at Benny and nodded slowly as he made his way over to him, grateful he was finally going to get some relief… but Jaskier cut in. 

“No, you know the rules, Lafitte. Use him however you want, but leave his cock alone.” 

Dean rounded on him. “What the fuck?” 

Jask didn’t have to answer, because Benny bent him over one of the benches and squatted down, sliding into him until he was balls deep and all Dean could do was cry out. Benny was so thick it was damn near like having two cocks inside of him. 

A second later, Jask was in front of him, stroking his hair and cupping his chin. 

“Open up for me, freshman. I know you want my cock, I’ve seen you watching me in the showers. You want it, baby? Take it. Make me come.”

Dean growled but leaned forward and swallowed his quarterback’s cock. Jask was right, Dean had jacked off so many fucking times to the thought of sucking his dick it wasn’t even funny. And he tasted _exactly_ as good as Dean had thought he would. 

His hips smacked painfully against the side of the bench as Benny fucked his abused ass. Hands were all over his back and sliding under him to his abs, touching and feeling every inch of Dean’s beautiful body. He was suddenly pressed together as Benny and Jask leaned in to make out above him, and _fuck_ if that thought didn’t do things to Dean. He was freely leaking precome now all over the locker room floor, and he was sure if he didn’t get off soon he was gonna fucking black out. 

Jask held Dean’s head fully against his pelvis as he came, ignoring the way Dean’s body jerked and fought for air as he gagged around the massive intrusion. Benny gripped Dean’s hips even harder and was fucking him so hard Dean didn’t even think that much force was possible. Jask didn’t pull out until Benny was grunting behind him and Dean felt himself filled up yet again. 

They both left him empty and Dean collapsed on the bench, shaking and twitching and _so_ fucking needy. 

“Don’t move, Winchester. Watching you like that has me so fucking close, I —” The hot, wet come coated Dean’s asscheek as Castle blew his load, and seconds later he was being split open yet again. 

Granikowski’s voice was deep and lust-wrecked as he began rocking into Dean. “Even all fucked out, you’re still the tightest hole I’ve ever been in, Winchester.” 

“Aww, thanks for the compliment, douche. But shut up and come in me, already, I want it.” Dean wiggled his ass and met the thrusts until he was so full of come he was sure he’d never be able to take one more load. 

Granikowski pulled out with a smack to Dean’s cheek and Dean turned, looking around at his teammates. By his count, he still had two left and was determined to finish the job. The punter and their other starting wide receiver, Turner, walked over to him and he took each of their cocks in his hands, alternating with his mouth until Turner came on his chest and the punter came in his mouth. 

He knew his skin was fiery red from the abuse he’d taken, but he was also _covered_ in come. It was leaking out of his ass, out of the corners of his mouth, and dripping down his neck and chest. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and _dammit_ if he didn’t look good. His own cock was fully erect, purple and throbbing, but his face? His face was the very picture of fucked out, sated bliss. 

Morningstar walked up behind him and handed him some weird bulb looking thing. “Now, final stage is to take a shower, clean yourself out with this, and then go home. Don’t hesitate, don’t fuck around, do _not_ get yourself off, and don’t stop anywhere before you get there. Got it?” 

Dean’s spirits fell as he realized he’d just gotten all twelve of them off and they weren’t even going to return the favor. He shouldn’t be surprised, they got what they wanted and now they didn’t give a shit what happened to him. 

Jask seemed to sense the impending drop, because he came over and kissed Dean deeply. “Trust me, Dean. Just go home.” 

He nodded and took the bulb into the shower. He cleaned himself off and out quickly, dressed, and by the time he got back out to the main part of the locker room, he was alone. His face reddened and he hurried out to his car, wincing as he sat down and uncomfortable as hell on the way home. 

When he got in the house, Cas was on him immediately, kissing him and pulling him in. Dean relaxed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and deepening the kiss. 

“Did you come, Dean?” 

He shook his head, reaching down to palm his still half-hard, defiant cock. “No, they wouldn’t let me.” 

Cas nodded, then pulled Dean into the bedroom and stripped him down quickly. “And you cleaned yourself out?” 

He furrowed his brows but told him that he did, adding, “but why does that matter?” 

“Lay down, Dean. Your job isn’t quite over yet. Get into a position where you’re comfortable, but spread your legs for me. The thought of you getting used and fucked mercilessly by your team has had me aching for you all evening.” 

Dean hadn’t expected that. Cas had told him it was okay, but he’d still been prepared for Cas to be pissed about it. But as Cas took his clothes off to reveal a raging boner, Dean suddenly understood why Cas had agreed in the first place. He got to be the last, the one that got to have Dean when his body was pliant and desperate for release. He quickly got on board and laid on his back. Missionary might be boring to some people, but Dean loved being able to watch Cas fuck him. 

Cas didn’t waste time. He slid in between Dean’s legs and lubed his cock, sliding into Dean’s fucked out little hole without much issue at all. Dean groaned, he wasn’t quite turned on enough to ignore the pain that came along with it this time after what he’d already been through down there, but that changed pretty quickly. 

“So fucking beautiful, Dean. Did you enjoy it? Did you love getting used as a dozen of your teammates filled you up with come?” 

_Yep, there it is._ His cock thickened so fast at the deep, lust-wrecked sound of Cas’ voice. “Yeah, fuck yeah I did. Felt so goddamn good I didn’t know what to focus on.” 

Cas moaned as he bottomed out, and then _finally,_ Dean got what he wanted. Cas’ perfect hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him quickly as he fucked him, hitting that beautiful magic button over and over again until Dean couldn’t see a goddamn thing. “So good for me, sweetheart. So hot and needy, _gods,_ Dean, I —” 

He lost count of how many people came inside of him that night, but Cas was easily the best, because Dean actually came with him. He covered his own stomach as Cas filled him up, and then Cas leaned forward to kiss away the ragged moans escaping him. 

“I thought you were mad at me, ‘specially when Jask said I couldn’t come.” Dean’s words were low and unsteady as they pressed their foreheads together, but Cas kissed him again. 

“You were a good boy, Dean. Such a good boy, for all of us. But I’m the _only_ one that gets to make you come.” 

Dean smiled and pulled Cas down to lay with him. “I’ll always prefer you anyway.”


End file.
